


Fire & Gunpowder

by Nightmare_creeper25



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Boys In Love, Eddis is a hopeless romantic, M/M, Oblivious Evan "Buck" Buckley, Only Superpowers not superheros, Our idiot boys kiss, Sad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Sorry if theyre a bit OOC, Soulmates, Their still firefighters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_creeper25/pseuds/Nightmare_creeper25
Summary: Summary: Buck has Fire Manipulation and he uses his ability to find out who his soulmate is by giving them the ever slightest burn since it's well known that you can't hurt your soulmate with your powers
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 154





	Fire & Gunpowder

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Fire & Gunpowder  
> Author: Nightmare_creeper  
> Date Written: April 11th 2020 + April 17th 2020  
> Date Posted: August 25th 2020  
> Ship: Buddie   
> Featured Characters: Evan Buckley, Edmundo Diaz, Abby, Chimney Han, Athena Grant, Hen Wilson, Bobby Nash & Other characters to be added  
> Source: FOX 9-1-1 
> 
> Disclaimer: SuperPower AU!   
> As said in the Summary, for this AU soulmates cannot hurt each other with their powers, and no Buck doesnt given them a full on BURN MARK, think of it as a jolt of electricity, like you know when you touch something hot you jump back in surprise but you don't actually get burned? yeah thats what Buck does, just surprises you with his power

It was common knowledge that if you tried to use your power to hurt your soulmate they would be fine because as your soulmate you cannot hurt them. Buck was born with the power of Fire, he can conjure up fire and with enough will power can control large amounts of flames

When Buck would shake hands with someone he would intentionally give them a small burn to see if they were his soulmate and he was disappointed every time, then he met Abby, Buck had talked to her on the phone and texted her for months and when he finally met her, he decided not to try his power on her because he really did like her and didn't want to be disappointed, but alas in the end he was, Abby wasn't his soulmate and in the end when Abby's mother had died she left to find herself and they left on mutual terms that if she came back and neither had found their soulmates they would try getting back together and making it work

After Abby left Buck stopped using his power on people and hardly ever used it at all for that matter, Buck rarely used his power that even his teammates completely forget he had a power, there were hardly ever any instances that Buck needed to use his power, which was fine with Buck

Buck enjoyed watching others have fun with their power(s) unlike Buck who can only cause destruction and more destruction. Hen had the rare ability of calming people down, to the world her ability was called 'Emotion Connection' because it connected with a persons emotion

Chimney had the ability to heal people, it didn't work well with very large or even fatal wounds but when Chim really tries he can sometimes heal it enough to give someone a fighting chance, his power was called 'Mending'

Caps power, Bobby, wasn't revealed until he finally opened up to the 118 and his was very special but only in the sense because he didn't have a power, Bobby has heart and a strong personality that would make anyone trust and follow him almost immediately

Athena didn't have a strong power, at least not as a friend but as a cop and a mother yes, her power to the public is called 'Voice' Athena could project her voice that would make you listen to her instantly, most people fear or respect her because of her power

Their newest member, Eddie, had a rare power as well though he did not need to use it at all, he was able to control the gunpowder to his will, he could to an extent control bullets but it depended on which type of gunpowder the bullet was using, his power was simply called 'Gunpowder' since it was a very rare power

Buck still liked to watch them use their abilities especially Chimney's power, he just loved seeing Chimney heal others and whenever the 118 wanted Eddie to show off his power, it was fun to watch though after an incident when Eddie got surprised and lost his concentration of his power and broke multiple things in the kitchen and had gotten most of the 118 injured Bobby had Eddie go outside if he was going to show off his power

Buck sometimes felt bad for himself though because everyone forgot he had a power so no one would ask him to show off or use his power and Buck always felt self conscious about his ability so he never volunteered   
  
  
  
  
  


Today was different though, Buck had to use his power.   
  
  
  
  
  


The 118 came up to a neighborhood with a large house at the end of a cul de sac that was beginning to flame up, the bottom level was in flames but the second and 3rd floor were filled with smoke, the flames haven't reach to that height yet, the family was on the 3rd floor calling out for help and coughing as the smoke grew darker

"Chim get the hose ready, Buck, Eddie get on the ladder and get to that family, Hen prepare the medic kits then help Chim with the hose, lets go!" Suddenly multiple pops were heard from the first floor, instinctively Eddie lifted his hands to stop the bullets from coming at any civilians, sadly it got one civilian but from what they could tell, they were the only casualty

"Please help my family!" an older man came up to them, he was in tears and he was breathing heavily like he had just finished running "Sir do you know if this house contains any armory?" the old man pondered Eddie's question and nodded hesitantly then very quickly "my son-in-law is ex-military, he keeps his guns in a locked cabinet in his office on the first floor" 

Eddie dropped his fingers and multiple small pings were heard, the bullets that would have hurt multiple people if Eddie didn't react fast enough "Cap if any more bullets fly out i don't think ill be able to catch them all, I might have to go inside and nullify the gunpowder before they all go off, if there's any more" Bobby nodded "Alright go in" Eddie left without another word

Buck turned to Bobby "Cap I can help keep the flames in control" Chim huffed "how can you help? You don't have a power" that stung but it's what he gets for not frequently using his power "how can you help Buck?" Buck turned his attention to Bobby once again 

"The flames don't seem that out of control so I think I can contain it, if not then I'll have to add my own flames to able able to control it but let's hope I don't have to result to that" Bobby nodded "Alright Buck do what you can, Chim and Hen your on ladder duty"

Buck rushed in front of the house and put his mouth to his radio "Eddie can you hear me?" He got a scratchy response "loud and clear" Buck nodded subconsciously "I'm going to try and contain the flames to the first floor but if I can't I'll have to use my own flames to gain some control" Buck let go of his radio but only heard static from Eddies end and that made Bucks heart jump, he needed to contain these flames now!

Buck stretched and twisted his hands, the flames bent and waved, like they were trying to defy Bucks command "come on! I control you, you don't control me!" Buck bent his fingertips in an attempt to gain more grip on the flames but they still seemed to disobey him

Buck pulled on his radio "Eddie! You need to get out of there I have to use my own flames!" Static's was heard before a faint voice on the radio came "go ahead! I'm fine" Did Eddie even heat him? "Eddie I have to add more fire to the fire! I'll hurt you if I don't— "

A window had burst on the second floor, Buck called upon his flame to shield him from the fallen glass, he had wasted too much time and now the flames were climbing to the second floor, Buck cursed Eddie, hoping he was at least heading to help Chim and Hen with the family on the 3rd floor

Buck took off his protective gloves, his hands began to heat up but it didn't hurt him then flames sprouted out and launched at the first floor, he needed his flames to mix with the existing fire and hopefully that would be enough for him to fully control the fire

Buck brought one hand down to grasp his radio "Eddie I hope your safe or at least out of the way!" Buck didn't wait for a response, he twisted his hands and the flames did the same, yes! Now the flames belonged to him, now it was _his_ fire, Buck pulled his hands together slowly so the fire can retract from the second floor back to the first then Buck put both his shaky hands together to make a ball shape

Buck tried closing his hands tighter into a ball to try and extinguish the fire himself but it still seemed to have a small ounce of defiance left so buck called over his shoulder "I can't contain it forever!"

"Just keep holding it until Chim and Hen get down!" Bobby called from behind him, Bucks hands began to shake and his wrists began to hurt, Buck has never used his power on the job like Hen or Chim did so it was straining Buck a bit, especially since he hasn't used his power since before he met Abby, which was little over a year ago

"I can help out with the hose!" Buck looked to the doorway where Eddie came out unharmed "what your fireproof now?" Eddie shrugged "I knew your flames wouldn't hurt me" Buck rolled his eyes then winced as his wrists began to twitch and spasm "I'm loosing control!" Buck cried out

"On it Buck" then water jetted into the flames, Buck held it just a while longer before slowly bit by bit loosening his grip on the flames then fully letting it go, Buck took a deep breath and looked down at his hands and cringed, he had burned himself with his own power, it was probably from the lack of practice he had with his flames or the fact that he never used his power to their full potential

Buck felt weak so he let his team do their thing while he leaned up against the fire truck then went to sit in the fire truck when paramedics arrived, Buck closed his eyes for a bit and soon felt the car rock as everyone was getting in, Buck didn't put on his headset because he didn't want to hear his teammates talk about his recklessness

When they got back to the station Buck told the team about his burned hands, Chimney immediately did what he could to heal him and he did rather well, his hands looked like he had really bad blisters, Buck could deal with that but Chimney disinfected and wrapped his hands anyway

Buck wasn't as tired anymore, his hands aches but other than that he was good, so he went to the kitchen to get something to eat and luckily Bobby was already making food So Buck sat at the table waiting silently and patiently

"Really Eddie how did you do that?" Chimney and Eddie came up while having a conversation "I knew my soulmate wouldn't be able to hurt me" Eddie said it as if it was a one off comment but even Buck, who had is when closed, could tell that the whole room stopped for a full minute then was congratulating him

Buck felt himself frown inside then Buck opened his eyes and saw everyone staring at him, Buck just got up slowly and left, he was happy for Eddie, really he was, but Buck was not in the mindset to give him his support, Buck wasn't ready to face the fact that his best friend and his crush found his soulmate so he went to the bunks and laid in a random bed, not caring who's it was, he just really needed to rest his body so he closed his eyes trying to relax and he did but he also fell asleep   
  


•~•~•~•~•~•  
  


Buck woke up wrapped in warmth, his mind slowly catching up from the day before he took his nap then suddenly sat up straight when actually remembering

"Hey what's wrong?" Buck jumped and turned his head to the voice "Eddie? What are you doing in my bunk?" A soft smile bloomed on Eddie's face "I think you mean my bunk, I didn't want to move you so I decided to join you"

Buck gulped and his heart sped up, him and Eddie were in the same bed, Buck felt his neck heat up at remembering Eddie's statement earlier _could it be possible?_ Buck decided to play it safe "You have a soulmate, I don't think they would appreciate you sleeping in the same bed with me"

Eddie say up then laced his fingers through Buck's hair "are you okay with being in the same bed with me?" Buck leaned into Eddie's hand and stuttered "y-yeah"

"Then my soulmate is definitely okay with me being in the same bed with you" Buck felt his whole face heat up as Eddie leaned up to put his lips to his ear "Your my soulmate Buck"

Buck felt a chill run down his spine in anticipation "please tell me your not pulling some cruel prank on me" Buck was hopeful when Eddie placed a feather of a kiss under Buck's ear "never mi amor, I've had a hunch you were my soulmate since my out of control bullets accident though I've been in love with you long before that"

Buck blinked _Eddie was in love with him? And what did Eddie's bullet accident have to do with them being soulmates?_ Eddie chuckled but it wasn't mocking and when Buck looked into Eddie's eyes all he saw was fondness and Buck had no control over how his heart seemed to beat a million times per second   
  
"If you'll have me, please Buck, let me love you like i have been longing too for months now" Eddie's voice was full of such raw emotion and his eyes held longing, the same amount of longing Buck had been feeling deep within his heart, Bucks heart squeezed and pulled, how could Buck ever reject the man he had come to love?   
  
Buck gave Eddie a gentle smile and stroked his growing stubble but his eyes held a sort of glare "promise?" Buck activated his power, of course it did nothing to Eddie, at leasr nothing that could hurt him, but Buck saw the way Eddie flickered his eyes in the direction of buck's hand on his face and his eyes had deepened in color and the black in his eyes leaked significantly into his honey roasted brown eyes, clearly Eddie was turned on   
  
"I promise, amor"   
  
Buck became hungry and brought his mouth to meet Eddies, teeth hitting and lips bruised 

within them both they felt something snap, in their chest, their heart pounding to catch up to the other, as they continued their kiss everything in the universe felt right, everything was perfect, just like their kiss and as they parted all they could do was smile 

you know the one, the one where all they could do is stare into each others eyes and smile like children, eyes sparkling with so much sparkle, like an anime character, their bodies mushed together like a perfect puzzle piece, and it just made them tingly and smile even bigger, maybe even with a blush crawling on their faces? 

yeah, that _smile_. 

...


End file.
